1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for preventing the eye of user from injury, specially for protecting a user during using a display device, such as a computer monitor or the like.
2. References on Related Art
There are three types of well-known vocational injuries for computer operators or users. First injury is caused by the radiation from the computer display, and the radiation will be accumulated continuously within the human body. The second one is the injury of wrists and shoulders caused by the long period of time of using a keyboard or a mouse. However, the injury of wrists and shoulders can be prevented better than eyes because that users will feel the tiredness of wrists or shoulders since there are lots of nerves around wrists or shoulders.
The third one is the eye injury which is not easily to be felt by a user, since the number of nerves around eye is much less than those which wrists and shoulders. Besides, the user has to pay a lot of attention watching a computer monitor to read the information thereon, especially while information changes very quick. Furthermore, because the distance between eyes and the monitor is almost fixed, the eye focus is fixed accordingly, and the eye sight may be damaged.
As shown in FIG. 1, the structure of a eye, for rotating an eyeball to watch different directions which includes the medial oblique 41, superior oblique 42, superior rectus 43, inferior rectus 44, and medial rectus 45. In addition, the ciliary muscle 46 and suspensory ligaments 48 is used to change the curve of a lens 47 to achieve the focusing function. The iris 49 is located outside the lens 47, which is like an active curtain to adjust the incoming light. The eyelid 50 is on the outermost of eye not only has the function of protecting eyes, but also can moisten eye through blinking the eyelid.
As mentioned above structure of the eyes, all the physiological structure of eyes are almost substantially suspended when the user is watching the computer screen for a long time. It is just like a hand is lifted and suspended on the same position for a long time so that the muscle will easily get injury. As mentioned above, the users are hard to aware earlier that their eyes should take a rest since the number of nerves is very few within eye muscles. Accordingly, when the users get headache or feel their eyes are tired, the damages of eyes have actually been happened already. Therefore, the level of eyes' problem will be increased without precaution.
The device for curing the inflammation, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,800, can not be used to prevent eye injury in advance like the present invention.